Being Lonely On Your Birthday Sucks
by meenset1264
Summary: GD comes home to an empty house on his birthday. Will he be lonely on his birthday. Not based on anything. Just felt like writing this because I love Bigbang.


**This is my first fanfic. Please read and enjoy. Comment and please give feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful boys of Bigbang. **

* * *

"I'm home!" said I as he entered the dorm. When I received no answer I checked the rooms of the other members. "Why is no one home?" I went to the kitchen to get some food and saw a note on the fridge. It read:

GD, me, Dae, Ri, and Bae went out. We won't be back for a while. -TOP

"How could they leave when it was my birthday?" I grabbed a soda and flopped on the couch in the living room. "Did they forget? I hope not. But then if they didn't forget then why would they leave?" I played with the unopened can in his hands. I started throwing it in the air when I realized that that was a terrible idea. He immediately put the can on the coffee table.

"Aish, what am I suppose to do now? No ones here to celebrate my birthday with me." I sighed. I just layed there on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "What now? I guess I'll just wait until they come back." I hadn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard the door being closed. I got up and ran to meet my brothers. When I reached the door I hugged the first one that he saw. This so happened to be TOP and as a result I knocked him over.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked as I removed himself from TOP and helped him up. "Why didn't you wait until I got home to leave?" I then noticed that Bae was holding something behind his back. I was curious but did not pester him about it. "You guys didn't forget my birthday did you?" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not how could we forget hyung's birthday!" exclaimed Daesung. "We left to get some-oww!" TOP had elbowed Dae in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. TOP glared at him and Dae backed off. TOP took off his shoes and slipped into his slippers as did everyone else.

"Bae put everything in the kitchen. Don't bother putting anything away except for that." He added emphasis on the word 'that'. "Make sure that goes where it belongs." Bae nodded and then moved toward the kitchen. TOP then looked at me. "GD can I talk to you for a bit? In private?" I nodded and he took my arm and then lead me to my room. We walked in and closed the door.

"So what's up?" I asked as I flopped down on my bed. I patted the empty space beside me and he sat next to me. I looked at him. He had a worried look on his face. It looked as if he was trying to decide whether or not he should tell me something important. "Is everything okay? You don't look so good. TOP, you know you can tell me anything." I reassured him and this made his face soften.

He looked at me, and tried not to laugh at my extremely worried face. At this moment I realized that he was just messing with me and so I tackled him on the bed and started a tickle fight. "Hyung you are so dead."

"I can't believe you totally fell for it." TOP said between breaths and laughter. "I didn't even have to say anything, and you automatically fell for it."

"This is what you do to me on my birthday. How dare you." I said this playfully but it seemed to surprise him that would say something like that and he looked offended. "Sorry, I was just joking." He burst in laughter again. I fell for it again. I tackled him again and this we ended up on the floor, him on top of me. I tried to breath for now he was tickling me instead of the opposite. We heard a knock on the door and immediately got off one another. I got up first and helped TOP up.

Dae opened the door and I saw that he was holding something behind his back. It was Dae so I couldn't ignore it like I did with Bae. I tried to tackle him and get what he was hiding. Unfortunately I was too slow and he moved out of the way before I could get it. But when I got close enough he slipped what he had in his hands on my head. It was one of those party hats. Thats when I noticed that he was wearing one too. Bae and Ri were also wearing party hats. They gave one to TOP and he put it on. I was dark and Bae was holding a cake with lit candles.

"Happy birthday GD! Make a wish" they all said in sync. I blew on the candles and made my super secret wish. They turned on the lights and I noticed that the entire house was decorated with birthday party stuff. "Lets have some cake before we give you presents to open." said Ri.

I nodded and took the knife to to cut the cake. I cut the cake in half and then I cut five big pieces for each of my brothers. We each took a piece and ate it within five minutes. I finished first, eager to get presents. I washed my hands after licking them and waited until everyone else did the same.

We gathered in the livingroom and TOP gave me his first, then Bae, then Dae. and last Ri. I got a hat from TOP, a pair of shoes from Bae, a very bling necklace from Dae, and lastly I got a black and white sweatshirt from Ri.

"Komsamida! Guys this is awesome. You guys are the best!" It was good end of a year and a great beginning to a new one.


End file.
